Life's No Party
by Alan Slingby
Summary: Ronald just had the best party that he could remember- that is if he could remember. Digusted by how he acted, William bans him from attending another party, drinking, or drug usage. Not long after, Ronald begins to feel the withdrawl effects. WilliamxRonald


Ronald felt like absolute shit.

His head was pounding, his ass was sore (then again, almost everywhere on his body was sore), and he couldn't remember how he got like this.

Only hours ago (he thought it was hours at least) he was having the time of his life at the best party he's ever been to. He grabbed some beer with his faithful pipe in his pocket and the night began. The last thing he could remember was talking to Eric about the war that was just starting and complaining about how much overtime they were going to get. He did recall the party being held for the reason as a last time gathering before more battles were fought. Their drinks were toasted and everything was a major blur after that. A few things though, he was able to recall. He knew he had sex a few times were several girls, drank more than he could imagined, and got into a few fights.

He didn't want to open his eyes but a voice in his head kept nagging at him that he had to wake up.

"Is he going to ever wake up?"

"Be patient. The docots said he should be up sometime today. It could be in a minute or by nightfall."

"But we've been waiting fore~ver!"

"It's only been a few hours."

"But aren't you worried about Ronnie? !"

"Yes, I am concerned about Mr. Knox. He'll be awake soon, he just needs time. You remember how we found him." Ronald suddenly felt a source of warmth occupying his hand. He wish he was able to tell who was talking but he couldn't regonize the voices. One was very high pitched and feminine while the other one was rather monotone and seemed to be closer to where Ronald was laying. Maybe now would be a good time to listen to that nagging voice and wake up.

"...ugh..." he groaned in discomfort as he sluggishly opened his eyes. The first thing he could see was a white light. Other colors seemed to mix into his distored vision, one being red and the other black.

"See? I told you he would wake up soon." the warmth he had felt seconds before was suddenly gone. "Mr. Knox? Are you with us?"

"...um... I... think so?" his voice was quiet, not the usual loud and playful one he always carried about.

"I take that as a mild yes. These should help a bit though."

To Ronald's suprise, his large, black framed glasses were slipped onto his face. Now, his vision was rather good for a reaper since he was still young, but waking up from a coma and not having your glasses hurt his eyes and made a lot of things fuzzy. With them on now, he could make out the two figures standing over him.

One (which he should have easily guessed) was Grell Sutcliff. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with a lot of crumpled tissues in his lap. His make up was smudged and his hair was a mess, almost as though he was standing outside during a wind storm.

The second figure was William T. Spears. He wasn't on the bed, rather he was sitting on a chair placed next to it. Unlike Grell, his facial expression was neutral and stoic as always. But Ronald was able to detect the slightest hint of concern and worry in those jade eyes.

"...Sir? What's...going on exactly?" he asked weakly, pushing himself slowly into a sitting position.

"No, stay down Mr. Knox." gloved hands pressed against his chest, fighting against him in his battle of sitting up. "You need to lay down for a few more minutes, understood?"

"Understood Sir..." he sighed, almost mubbling.

"Now, to answer your question. Mr. (Miss~!) Sutcliff and myself were heading to work when I find you and Mr. Slingby a piled mess in the middle of the hallway."

"Huh? Eric senpai?"

"Yes, both you and Mr. Slingby were out cold on the floor and dressed in nothing but your undergarments and glasses. Both of you smelled heavily of achocol, drugs, and sex so I assume you were coming home late from that party. When I went to pick you up, I noticed you had no pulse Mr. Knox."

"Wha-what? ! Are you telling me I was... dead? !" Ronald clutched onto his chest, his heart suddenly hurting from his outburst.

"Legally speaking, yes. I brought you to the Infirmary as quickly as possible. I left so I could help Sutcliff retrieve Mr. Slingby, who was in a similar state you were in but with a pulse, however it was faint. Both of you went under surgeory for several hours but one nurse explained to the three of us what happened to the two of you."

"...so..wait- three? I only see you and Grell senpai..."

"Mr. Humphries is right over there on Mr. Slingby's bed. Both are awake by the way just to inform you."

"Oh...um... hey Alan senpai... Eric senpai..." he waved weakly in their direction (which happened to be the bed to his direct right).

"As I was saying..." William continued as Alan and Eric gave small waves back to Ronald. "The nurse explained to us that you, Mr. Knox, had an over dosage of drugs at that party as well as too much achocol in your blood. The same thing goes for Mr. Slingby, minus the drugs. Care to explain?"

"Wish I could but..."

"You don't remember a thing do you?"

"Not one..."

"I figured as much. Luckily, that nurse was at that party last night and saw both you and Mr. Slingby there. According to her, the two of you got into a drinking contest. Mr. Slingby wanted to break your record of nineteen drinks so you agreed challenge. After the nineteen drinks, you kept drinking to gain a higher record. Apparently, you reached twenty six drinks while Mr. Slingby only went to twenty two."

"Heh... so I still got that record..."

"Mr. Knox! I don't think you understand how serious the situation is!" William shouted, completely suprising the other four reapers. "The same goes to you Mr. Slingby! Both of you acted completely rash at that party last night! Even before that contest, the both of you had several drinks. Mr. Knox, after the contest was over- you went off to your drugs. From what I found in your pocket and one your clothes, I found herion, ophium, esctasy, and PCP. After hearing how you behaved last night, I wasn't suprised to find you with no pulse. You are very, _very,_ lucky you're alive right now."

Ronald turned his head away from his senpai, there was no way he could meet those eyes. Did things really go that wrong? He was having a great time. He always went to parties, always drank, and always got high off drugs. How come this time things went so wrong?

"Senpai... I'm...I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Mr. Knox. Now, there is one more event of that evening that I didn't tell either you or Mr. Slingby."

Eric raised an eyebrow. What left was there? Then it hit him. The part William said how he _found_ the two reapers. In the hallway... entagled in each other... with nothing but their underwear and glasses. "...shit..." he silently cursed.

"You seem to catch on Mr. Slingby," William smiled slightly. "Now, the two of you slept with each other out in the middle of the hallway. Someone must have dressed the two of you partically though."

"WE WHAT? !" both blondes shouted at the same time, causing Alan to cover his ears.

"You two heard me right. You engaged in sexual intercourse in the hallway last night with each other," there a slight snarl, perhaps even a hiss, in his voice.

"...Senpai I... I really am sorry... I didn't... I just..."

"Don't try to apologize Knox," Eric interupted, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck and looking down at his lap. "We fucked up...bad... I've regretted doing a lot of things in my life... but last night... that tops it all off..."

"Indeed... and please watch your language Mr. Slingby. Now, punishment."

"Sir! Everyone got wild at that party last night! You can't punish Eric and Ronald-"

"Mr. Humphries, if you can't keep quiet, then please leave the room," William grumbled. When no body moved, he continued. "Now, Mr. Knox. I've put up with you and your parties for over a hundred years now. I understand you want to to enjoy the afterlife but let me tell you something." he leaned in close so that his lips were barely brushing the shell of Ronald's ear. "Life is no party... bad things can happen to you... it'll effect others close to you... even if we are Gods... we have our limits... last night you reached yours..." he pulled away and gave a harsh glare to the youngest reaper. "Until I say otherwise, Ronald Knox- you are not allowed to attend another party, drink, and take any drugs unless prescribed for medical purposes."

"BUT SIR! I-I can't live without any of that!" Ronald cried out, eyes going wide as he shot up into a sitting position, pain shooting through his chest. His face twitched in grimace but he tried to keep a cool, calm expression.

"Well then, you have to get used to it. Your flat has already been stripped of any drugs or achocol products. You are a God Mr. Knox, you won't die from not going to a party or having a smoke. Mr. Slingby, a similar punishment goes for you as well. No drinking or parties until I say otherwise. I can trust that Mr. Humphries makes sure you follow these rules."

"...yes sir..." Alan mumbled, leaning into Eric's chest and resting his head against him.

"If all if clear, I'm taking my leave. Sutcliff, stay here for a while to watch over Mr. Knox. Connsider this a free day off. Mr. Humphries, please watch over Mr. Slingby. You two have a week to recover before you are allowed to go back behind the desk, you may however return to work early if you feel up to it. Good day," picking up a clipboard and a stray scrap of paper from the tableside, William rose from his chair and left the Infirmary in haste- the doors giving a loud slam as he exited.


End file.
